My Titanverse Background info
by melloyello1977
Summary: This is the background info for My Titanverse. Submitted so my readers will understand how I see the world of the titans with supernatural creatures thrown in. Rated M to be Ultra Safe but could probably be lower though.
1. Vampires

_My Titanverse Background Facts Vampires_

Author's Note: This is part one of the foundation document for the fanfic I'm working on. There will be a section on the titans at the end. (This document is in several parts due to length and a lousy computer. I literally couldn't do it in one piece like I wanted to.) It's currently in the planning stages right now. This is done in a dossier style. I don't own any borrowed character or concepts. I'm not sure but I think the rules of this site allow this. If not let me know and I'll take it down. Also let me know if I've posted it to the wrong category. If I have I'll fix it.

_WARNING THERE WILL BE LIBERAL CHRISTAIN ELEMENTS._

_Disclaimer:_ Although I gotten inspiration from many places I own none of them they are owed by blizzard, Bethesda, and others. Also If I took any preexisting names it is only because I have trouble naming my characters.

P.S. I only speak English. So blame all translation errors on google. Warning this is rather lengthy.

Supernatural races include but are not limited to Vampires, Werewolves, Infernals, and Magic Users. (Of which there are several subtypes I.E. Druid, Witch, Elf, ETC.)

**Vocabulary**

**Major Sun allergy** = Spontaneous Combustion upon exposure to sunlight.

**Minor Sun allergy** = When exposed to sunlight the subject no longer heals wounds, recovers from fatigue, or regenerates mystical power.

**Vampires**

** Background Info**

Vampires do exist. However like most supernatural races they prefer to be considered a fairy tale by non magical humans or "mortals". Approximately 99.9% of vampires are UNDEAD & EVIL with the two not necessarily mutually inclusive. However they maintain they are a misunderstood & persecuted people.

** Disease Progression**

For the purposes of this document infection is defined as when the patient has contracted a strain of Vampirism. Whilst turned is defined as when the subject has reached Stage 4.

Vampirism is the end result of a disease known to modern supernatural medicine as sanguinem mortis or blood death. Until Stage 5 it is extremely easy to mistake this as a simple illness. Contrary to popular opinion until one reaches stage 4 sanguinem mortis can be cured via an injection of penicillin. It should be noted that currently there is no known way to distinguish sanguinem mortis from a simple illness until stage 5. Over the millennia humans have evolved varying degrees of resistance to sanguinem mortis. On average humans have at most a .05% percent chance of infection after a feeding. However for reasons unknown a blood transfusion has approximately a 75% chance of infection. Regardless of whether the donor is merely infected or turned. Sanguinem Mortis progresses as follows.

** Stage** **1** The patient becomes prone to disease. Modern supernatural medical science has discovered this is because the virus in question releases an enzyme which destroys white blood cells whilst impairing the production of new immune cells. This stage lasts anywhere from 10–14 days. As a side note this has lead most supernatural scientists to theorize that the aids virus was a botched attempt by vampires to create a more virulent strain of vampirism before human susceptibility via blood transfusion was discovered in the late 1980's.

** Stage 2** Should the patient survive stage one they swiftly develop a high fever. It should be noted that the duration of this stage varies wildly from patient to patient. At this point a cure is still possible via an injection of penicillin.

** Stage 3** Should the patient survive this far they fall into a coma for approximately 3–5 days. There are numerous theories for this ranging from the body simply attempting to fight off the fever to neural strain whilst adapting to the changes necessary for life as a vampire. At this point a massive injection of penicillin will till prevent turning. Although they may still retain traces of vampirism such as heightened sensitivity to sunlight, an enhanced sense of smell or sharper eyes.

** Stage 4** This stage is marked by the breaking of the subjects fever. Once body temperature stabilizes (the exact body temp depends upon the strain of vampirism.) the subject awakens. At this point penicillin is no longer an option. It should be noted that upon reaching this stage the enzyme that weakened the immune system now enhances it thus rendering the patient immune to disease. The reasons for this are currently unknown.

** Stage 5** This Stage is marked by the emergence of the subject's fangs. The specifics of this stage depend upon the strain of vampirism. It is at this point the patient is no longer human but a member of the species known as vampire.

** Stage 6** This stage is very rare & occurs in roughly one of out every million Sanguinis cases & has been known to occur years sometimes centuries later. It is marked by the subject experiencing a loss of physical defects such as asthma, poor eyesight becoming 20/20, and a sudden cessation of diseases both terminal & incurable, An Elderly person slowly reverting to their youthful form, plus the occasional mutation. It is currently unknown what would happen in a subject without physical defects and/or in the prime of their life.

**Subspecies Descriptions**

There are several different subspecies or "breeds" of vampire. Said Breed includes Corpus Vampiris, Homo–Vespertilion, & Homosapien Sanguinis. It should be noted that none of the breeds can die from hunger.

**Corpus Vampiris** refers to a "walking corpse that feed on the blood and/or flesh of the living" more commonly known as a revenant very popular in mid-evil folklore. Revenants continue to decay after undeath. However some revenants decay slower than others. It is thought that this phenomenon lead to the emergence of the vampires we know today. It should be known that the act placing of a soul back into its body will also create a revenant. However a revenant created in this manner will not be contagious. Although not allergic to sunlight as is commonly believed it is rather reluctant to venture in to the light of day.

This Breed is obviously undead. While commonly considered to be evil in actuality it possesses little to no capacity for higher thought and thus cannot truly be considered evil.

** Homo–Vespertilion** or Man–Bat as it is commonly called resembles a man with bat wings a pointed sound & ears, with excessive body hair. It is primarily nocturnal & cave dwelling. It should be made clear that while this breed retains a good deal of its human memories it possesses roughly the intelligence of a canine thus it cannot be truly considered evil.

** Homosapien Sanguinis** This is one of the most complex and difficult to understand of the breeds as its further dives into eight breeds. Further complicating matter is the randomness of the breed development with a vampire of one breed siring a vampire of another. Although scientist have theorized that the subjects human DNA and/or lifestyle may play a part.

Common Characteristics Unless otherwise stated all of the subspecies display certain common traits such as Major/Minor sunlight allergies, weakness to fire, pale skin, red eyes, protruding fangs, and a cessation of the aging process. As well as being incapable of any kind of good behavior. As a further note all vampires seem to be invulnerable to the effects of a lack of exercise. Thus muscles never wither and reflexes are perpetually sharp. All subspecies keep any powers they had whilst human.

** Sanguinis Dexterous** This subspecies is noted for its varying levels of heightened agility & hand eye coordination.

** Sanguinis Vigoratus** This subspecies is commonly thought to possess super strength. This however is a misperception as vampires have centuries to develop muscle mass. This breed simply possesses muscles that never tire as well as secreting an enzyme that cancels out the strength governing effects of the neocortex thus causing the subject to be stuck in primal mode. Primal mode for example is where a parent finds the strength to lift a car off a child; An Elderly person comes to the aid of another with the power of their youth.

** Sanguinis Alacritous** This breed is noted for its preternatural speed. However few can reach speeds comparable to super speeders such as the flash or superman. Most can sustain speed of 40–75 MPH/64–120 KPH whilst achieving short bursts of 80–90 MPH/128–145 KPH.

** Sanguinis Robustus** This subspecies is known for being hard to injure as well as possessing the ability to regrow missing pieces of its anatomy. Thus as long as a single cell survives it will make a complete recovery.

** Sanguinis Ingeniosus** While not necessarily possessing superior intelligence this breed does have strong mental barriers. Barriers which make it highly resistant to mind control. It also has a tendency it to spot loopholes others miss. Thus giving the impression it possesses superior intelligence.

** Sanguinis Mysticus** This subspecies does not feed psychically as is commonly believed. In reality upon the destruction of its current body it will possess the first available body it comes across although it is largely unable to posses another vampire it is also rarely able to switch genders. Upon possessing a new body it promptly begins to eradicate the host mind. Once this is done it will begin to develop the traits common to all vampires. Recent generations have displayed the ability to "borrow" the powers of any new host body until forced to change hosts. It recent years it was discovered that this subspecies is vulnerable to an exorcism the same as a typical ghost.

** Sanguinis Fertilous** Commonly called the "Queen Vamp" due to 99% of it numbers being female. This is perhaps the most unusual of all the subspecies as it does not reproduce by infection like the others. Rather it is capable of having children in the same manner as any human. Additionally some are even capable of reproducing with members of other subspecies. Its children are born with fangs as seen in stage 5 vampires.

** Sanguinis Childe** This subspecies is solely the result of a fertilous birthing. Seeing as how it is already a vampire it is born with fangs. It also secretes a pheromone which causes other vampires of any breed to become extremely protective of it. This is thought to be a survival adaptation seeing as how other vampire traits don't emerge until puberty. The last of which being perpetual youth at roughly age 25. As the Childe matures into its adult subspecies it gradually ceases production of its protection pheromone.

**Mutations** Not much is known about this stage six phenomenon. This phenomenon is thought to be the next stage of vampire evolution. Listed below are the known mutations.

_Beating Heart_ This mutation occurs in roughly .01% of cases and raises the vampire from undead to living status. Resulting in a sudden immunity to sunlight, No "dusting" effect as a result of exposure to fire, normal skin tones & iris coloration however a blood rage will still cause the irises to turn red. The causes of this are currently unknown. Interestingly a vampire with this mutation is colloquially known as a "Daywalker".

_Damphir_ This mutation occurs in 25% of cases and results in the vampire being capable of as they say "fighting the good fight". Although a somewhat common mutation a Damphir is extraordinarily rare due to a reluctance to feed causing forced termination before he/she can discover their Damphir status. The cause of this mutation is currently unknown. Although some theorize that "faith" may be a contributing factor due to the fact that to date approximately 93% of know cases are either Jewish or Christian with the other 7% consisting of a mix of native American, Islamic, and other monotheistic faiths. It should also be noted that this mutation is somewhat liked to the beating heart effect seeing as a Damphir has a 1% chance of developing a "Beating Heart". As a further side note undead damphirs are to date the only one to develop minor sunlight allergies.

_Digestive_ This mutation occurs rarely and results in the vampire possessing the ability to digest solid foods instead of the usual vomiting although grievous injuries will heal quicker with a blood feeding. It should be noted that to date 100% of known Damphir Cases are also digestive. As a further side note a child with the digestive mutation will on occasion grow into adulthood before the aging process stops.

_**Social Structure**_

Vampire society is divided into houses with each house being ruled by a head of house or master vampire. The master has absolute authority over all the vampires in his or her house. Although there are a few women in positions of power by and large vampire society has remained a feudal patriarchy. This absolute authority is based on a compulsion which few can resist.

The status of a house is based exclusively on the power of its master. A master's power is measured by a combination of physical prowess, mystical capability, the loyalty and strength of his underlings, and political alliances.


	2. Lycanthropes

_**My Titanverse Background Facts Lycanthropes**_

Author's Note: This is part two of the foundation document for the fanfic I'm working on. It's currently in the planning stages right now. I decided to continue with my dossier style. When I use the word man I in fact mean mankind not male. I don't own any borrowed character or concepts.

**Disclaimer: Although I gotten inspiration from many places I own none of them they are owed by blizzard, Bethesda, and others. Also If I took any preexisting names it is only because I have trouble naming my THERE WILL BE LIBERAL CHRISTAIN ELEMENTS.**

P.S. I only speak English. So blame all translation errors on google. Warning this is rather lengthy.

**Vocabulary**

_**Infected**_ Refers to a person who has contracted Ferus Sanguis but has not yet experienced their first wolf transformation.

_**Changed**_ Refers to a person who has experienced their first wolf transformation.

_**Rouge**_ Refers to a werewolf who for whatever reason has begun to prey on humans.

**Lycanthropes**

**Background Info**

Unlike most supernatural creatures werewolves would rather come out of hiding and admit their existence to the world. Contrary to popular opinion werewolves are not the vicious killing machines they are thought to be. Whilst there is the occasional man–killing rouge most werewolves are in fact rather protective of man. It is currently believed the slowness of communication before modern technology was a leading cause of this misunderstanding. For example by the time the werewolf community would hear of a rampaging rouge and get someone there to eliminate said rouge the few survivors would be long gone and thus none would learn it was a rouge attack.

**Subspecies Descriptions**

**Common Traits** All Subspecies are fertile, immune to disease, possess an enhanced sense of smell, hearing, accelerated metabolism which leads to rapid healing, and age roughly one day for every year of life. A brutal lifestyle (I.E. dominance fights, killed by rouges, etc.) leads to death before most can turn elderly thus leading to the misconception that werewolves are ageless like vampires.

**Totemic** The totemic werewolf was a species that could manage a full-fledged wolf transformation. All that was needed was a bit of wolf skin & fur entwined with a lock of their own hair. Without said amulet they were unable to change at all. Furthermore if they didn't recover their amulet by the setting of the full moon they would actually die. Sadly this subspecies is now extinct. The only way to tell if a wolf was actually a totemic lycanthrope was by observing its behavior.

**Balverine** The Balverine is a hybrid of man and wolf. It resembled a man with pointed ear similar to an elf, a fur covered body, and feet like a wolves. This species was little more than a collection of instincts. Commonly used by vampires for daytime protectors and food gathering. However those who broke free of their vampire masters found themselves driven to protect man. This was made difficult by vampiric tendency use their Balverine slaves for intimidation and as executioners.

**Animorphic** This is the modern day werewolf it is capable of a full–fledged wolf change. It has returned to its totemic predecessors man protective ways although the cruelty inflicted on its Balverine ancestors has lead to numerous adaptations for combating vampires said adaptation include the ability to kill a vampire by swallowing its heart, the ability to see through any vampiric attempt at disguise, the ability to communicate with the dead. Useful since those killed by vampires tend not to pass on until their vampire killer is slain thus a werewolf can simply ask the victim to show them the lair. Recent generations have also developed strength, speed, and the ability change to wolf form instantly. In wolf form they can be identified by their shoulder joints which are hinged more like a humans allowing for lateral movement, plus unlike their totemic ancestors an animorphic retains color vision while in wolf form.

**History **

Much of werewolf history depends on whom you talk to vampires insist they discovered the balverines and in an act of compassion began to experiment to try and bring about a return of sentience only to have the ungrateful balverines rebel upon becoming sentient.

Werewolves however maintain that their totemic ancestors entered into an alliance with vampires for reasons that have long since been lost to time only for vampires to betray them by experimenting upon them eventually making balverines. However when vampires began breeding balverines for cunning to enhance their value as daytime protectors it had the unforeseen consequence of returning their balverine ancestors intelligence to sentient levels thus causing rebellion. Eventually balverines broke away from vampires completely and over time learned how to shift into a more human form. It was eventually discovered that by doing so they had regained the ability to change into a wolf–like form. Recently a series of archeological finds consisting of totemic in mid–change now confirm the wolf version of history.

**Disease Progression**

Unlike Sanguinem Mortis there is no known cure for lycanthropy.

**Stage 1** The patient develops a craving for raw meat.

**Stage 2** The patient develops a keen nose and sharper ears.

**Stage 3 **The patient develops a high fever. It should be noted that unlike humans a werewolf can with stand body temps up 176 degrees Fahrenheit or 80 degrees Celsius.

**Stage 4** The patient becomes delirious.

**Stage 5** The patients fever breaks bringing an end to their delirium.

**Stage 6** The patient gradually begins to experience an urge to protect people, as well as the ability to see through vampiric attempts at disguise, and lastly the ability to communicate with the dead. (This phenomenon is commonly called ghost whispering.) The emergence of ghost whispering signals that the patient's first change is imminent.

_**Social Structure**_

Like natural wolves werewolf society is based on packs with a hierarchical structure. The pack structure breaks down thusly.

Local to Regional to Provincial to National to Royal with the Marrok or Wolf King at the head of the royal pack.

Because of his tendency to rule by law rather than dictatorial whims as well as a enforcing gender equality, and a strict code of honor, plus an open minded viewpoint has caused some to speculate that he is none other than marrok knight of Camelot.


	3. Infernals

_**My Titanverse Background Facts Infernals**_

Author's Note: This is part three of the foundation document for the fanfic I'm working on. It's currently in the planning stages right now. Again I decided to go with my dossier style. I don't own any borrowed character or concepts.

_**WARNING THERE WILL BE LIBERAL CHRISTAIN ELEMENTS.**_

P.S. I only speak English. So blame all translation errors on google. Warning this is rather lengthy.

**Disclaimer: Although I gotten inspiration from many places I own none of them they are owed by blizzard, Bethesda, and others. Also If I took any preexisting names it is only because I have trouble naming my THERE WILL BE LIBERAL CHRISTAIN ELEMENTS.**

* * *

This document deals with the denizens of Infernum which iscommonly referred to as hell, the underworld, Tartarus, the low–plane, or land of darkness.

**Vocabulary**

**Fallen** Refers to an infernal being that was once an angel.

**Demon** An infernal being that was never an angel.

The only way to distinguish a demon from a fallen is in their true form a fallen has withered half rotten wings. This was a punishment from god for their sins.

**Dragonknight** one who is "balanced on the middle road" yet their might/magic develops at the rate of a purist.

**Demonification** is the when a soul loses its humanity or breaks. Popular opinion to the contrary this phenomenon is quite rare. Psychopaths tend to experience this process far more than others.

**Right of torment** is the right to torment the damned soul which is the source of all infernal magic.

**Nirn** is the term for the mortal plane.

**Half-Breeds** are Infernals who are half–mortal (usually human). As a side note half–breeds are unable to pass on any powers to their children. It is thought this is the origin of mortals.

**Types of Infernals**

**Infernals** Are difficult to categorize due to the illusiory divide between the paths of might and magic as well as different lifestyles. The following is an attempt to explain the paths/Lifestyles. It should be noted that mortals tend to follow the paths as well and like infernals the balanced path is rarely chosen. Also noted is the fact the dragons like the fallen tend to find the balanced path. It is thought that this tendency coupled with a common disinterest in anything nondraconic is where the common misconception of dragons being an infernal creature came from.

**Path of Might** those who follow this path tend to be strong, fast, and agile, yet dumb and slow to adapt. Those who follow this path tend to have little to no resistance to magic. Those on this path are commonly known as brutes.

**Path of Magic** those who follow this path tend to be smart and highly adaptable, yet physically frail. Those who follow this path by necessity stick to the rear as they tend to be extremely frail. Those on this path are commonly called Mages.

**Path of balance** those who follow this path tend to find their skill in both might and magic develops at 50% of the rate of a so called "purist". Yet for rarely lose to anyone who is not "balanced". It is thought that the reason for this is a high resistance to magic as seen in a mage as well as the ability to withstand a lot of "punishment" as seen in brutes. The fallen tend to favor this path with demons rarely find it. It is thought that this is why the fallen rule infernum. To be on the path of balance one need not necessarily follow the way of balance or middle road.

Further complicating matters is a subdivision in the path of magic. With some favoring the left hand or way of power & some favoring the right hand or way of control. With few finding the middle road or way of balance.

**Way of power **Those who follow this road tend to find their magic resistant to interference with a small "Mana pool".

**Way of control** Those who follow this road tend to find their magic prone to interference with a large "Mana pool".

**Way of balance **Those who follow this path tend to have the resistance to interference of the way of power with the "mana pool" of the way of control

**Types of lifestyles**

**King** Despite what some demonologists would have you believe the king of infernum is in fact the fallen angel known as Lucifer Morningstar the leader of the angels who rebelled against god.

**Queen **this refers solely to Adam's first wife Lilith. In an attempt to corrupt humanity Lucifer kidnapped & tormented her thus resulting in her twisting into the first demon. This however did not go smoothly for it was discovered that at the time of her kidnapping she was pregnant and with the last bit of her humanity she opened a portal to a random spot in nirn and flung her twins (A boy and A girl) through so they would be safe from all evil including her for as the portal sealed itself the last bit of her humanity was irrevocably lost. In an interesting turn of events these twins eventually spawned the Holy warriors of Zakarrum.

**Breeder** is an infernal that seduces humans for their reproductive energy. A Male is known as an incubus whereas a female are is known as a succubus. The reproductive energy gathered in this fashion is vital to demonic reproduction.

**Collector** although any infernal can enter into a contract with a mortal this infernal routinely grants boons to mortals in exchange it receives the right of torment for that soul. Furthermore the more souls in its possession that experience demonification the more it receives powers from the infernal king. If it gains enough powers it can become a Flame Lord.

**Flame Lord** Refers to an infernal so powerful it has its own territory most of these where once collectors.

**Elemental Demons** this is an infernal who is devoted to one of the six elemental forces listed below.

**Gorgon** this infernal has devoted themselves to the study of earth magic. This lets them transmute their enemies into any inanimate substance although stone is most common. This infernal commonly has snakes for hair.

**Balrog** this infernal is one who has devoted themselves to fire magic it is in fact quite common for them to posses wings of fire. A common battle tactic for this type is the throwing of their flames. They also tend to be short tempered.

**Ethereal** this infernal has devoted its self to wind magic. It commonly possesses the ability to become as insubstantial as the wind. It commonly uses this ability to whisper in men's ears tempting them to commit evil deeds.

**Aquatic** this infernal studies of water magic has lead to it being strong and immune to poison as well as the power of waterbreathing.

**Ferrous** this infernal has studied metal magic to the point where it can turn its skin as hard as any metal. Some also posses the ability to extend their fingernails into claws as hard as steel.

**Electric** this infernal has studied lightning magic to the point where it can become lightning thus allowing it to travel at the speed of light.

**Oculus** is an infernal with vision powers. Said powers include X–ray (most with this power tend to be perverts), Thermal–Vision, Night–Vision (Interestingly enough those with Night–Vision can see without any light whatsoever), Microscopic, and Telescopic.

**Cruciatus** Whilst tormenting the souls of the damned is a vital necessity for infernal magic. The fallen tend to view this as beneath them. Thus Crucios are almost exclusively demons. Interestingly enough the most productive of crucios are humans who experienced demonification.

**Seeker** Contrary to popular opinion demons do attempt to change sides on occasion & souls have been known to escape Infernum from time to time. When that happens a seeker is sent to retrieve them. It is theorized that when not seeking they serve as body guards.

**Riser** Although an infernal can leave for nirn at anytime most need their Flame Lord Master to open a portal for them. A riser however possesses an innate ability to open a portal of their own. Thus they tend to be rather independent said independence however tends to cause them to try to join the good fight. Thus they must always watch out for seekers.


	4. Children of Zakarrum

_**My Titanverse Background Facts Paladins**_

Author's Note: This is part four of the foundation document for the fanfic I'm working on. It's currently in the planning stages right now. I don't own any borrowed character or concepts. (Yes I'm a Diablo2 fan.)

_**WARNING THERE WILL BE LIBERAL CHRISTAIN ELEMENTS.**_

P.S. I only speak English. So blame all translation errors on google. Warning this is rather lengthy.

******Disclaimer: Although I gotten inspiration from many places I own none of them they are owed by blizzard, Bethesda, and others. Also If I took any preexisting names it is only because I have trouble naming my THERE WILL BE LIBERAL CHRISTAIN ELEMENTS.**

* * *

**Vocabulary**

** Zakarrum** = noun (_Za-car-rum)_ the paradisiacal land from which the paladins originate.

**Nirn** = the mortal plane. (**Authors** **note:** I have no clue where I got this from.)

**Auric** = related to the projecting of an aura over an area of an indeterminate size.

**History**

**Origins**

Of all the supernatural races the most unusual are the children of Zakarrum. They can actually trace their origins to Adam's first wife Lilith kidnapped by Lucifer from the Garden of Eden. During her torment she sensed the ebbing of her humanity upon which she grabbed her newborn children (having been pregnant at the time of her kidnapping.) tore open a rift to nirn and flung her twins through so they would hopefully be safe from all evil including her for as the rift closed the last iota of her humanity was irrevocably lost. Lady Luck was with them however for they happened to land near an angel on a mission from god the exact nature of which has been forgotten. Having spotted the twins (a boy and a girl) the angel recognized their immortal nature and took them to a place of safety a place which would later come to be known as Zakarrum. This being before god prohibited incest the twins eventually multiplied and came to create a large civilization.

**Discovery**

One day whilst experimenting with water and remote viewing a mage discovered his people's mortal cousins. It was only after centuries of dedicated observation that the plight of their mortal cousins was discovered. Not only where they beset by all manner of dark creatures. They had become little more than a food source as well.

**Transition**

It should be noted they fell into much the same categories as their cousins once did and are now rediscovering such as druid, witch, ETC. It was a subject of much debate as to what to do. Eventually a pact was made with heaven.

**Firstly** All those who chose to leave paradise would find their magic continued to be of holy origin. Unlike their cousin's whose magic lost its holiness when Adam and Eve where kicked out of the garden.

**Secondly** while those who left would keep their original powers they would be granted additional powers. Powers which will be listed below.

**Thirdly** However once they set foot on nirn they would be mortal thus they would not be allowed to return until they were dead.

Being sinless at the time they couldn't stand the thought of their mortal cousin's continuing to be a food source for Dark creatures. Thus their paradisiacal land was abandoned for nirn.

**Withering**

Over the course of time interbreeding with their cousins and numerous devastating wars their powers have withered to little more than a desire to protect others. This desire most often leading a person to knighthood. From which they did whatever good they could manage. Whilst never knowing the true nature of their noble inclinations.

**Class Description**

As Stated earlier one can be both a paladin _**AND**_ a druid or whatever. Also with the emergence of the Damphiric mutation one can also be a vampire paladin. Before this mutation the children of Zakarrum where thought to be immune to vampirism.

Commonly confused with a Warrior/Cleric hybrid. (Someone who studies both a warriors fighting and cleric healing powers.) A paladin has Auric powers.

A paladin's auric powers consist of a healing aura, an aura of purification (EG purging poison, and curses), a defensive aura, and the ability to wrap their weapons in the various elements including a silvery aura which emits holy energies.

A paladin also possess an instinctive knowledge of swordplay, the inborn desire to protect the weak, a tendency to respect those who display honor, and a desire to see women treated as equals. The last of which was very unusual until recently.

**Powers**

All auras vary in strength from paladin to paladin.

**Healing** = an aura which heals wounds at an accelerated rate the speed of which varies from paladin to paladin. Some paladins can project an aura so strong it will even cause the regeneration of lost body parts such as eyes, limbs etc. It should be noted that those in the grip of this aura cannot die from their wounds.

**Purification** = an aura which purifies all those it touches of poisons though the more potent the poison the longer it will take to cure it. As with all auras the strength of this aura varies from paladin to paladin. Some can project an aura so strong is will remove curses as well as poisons.

**Defensive** = an aura which increases the effectiveness of the armor of all those in its grip.

**Offensive** = an aura which wraps around the paladins weapons doing damage in accordance with the element of the paladins choosing. Said elemental auras consist of fire, water (although they usually use fire to draw the heat out causing a freezing effect), wind, lightning, metal (effectively causing their weapon to do increased damage.), and earth. (Although earth was seldom used.)


	5. Magic Users

_**My Titanverse Background Facts Magic Users**_

Author's Note: This is part five of the foundation document for the fanfic I'm working on. It's currently in the planning stages right now. I don't own any borrowed character or concepts. (Yes I'm an Elder Scrolls fan.)

_**Warning contains vague descriptions of acts of torture.**_

_**WARNING THERE WILL BE LIBERAL CHRISTAIN ELEMENTS.**_

P.S. I only speak English. So blame all translation errors on google. Warning this is rather lengthy.

******Disclaimer: Although I gotten inspiration from many places I own none of them they are owed by blizzard, Bethesda, and others. Also If I took any preexisting names it is only because I have trouble naming my THERE WILL BE LIBERAL CHRISTAIN ELEMENTS.**

* * *

**Vocabulary**

**Sclera** = The part of the eye that's white in humans.

**Elven** All elves posses elongated ears, keen senses, and the ability to work magic.

**Metahuman** = A human possessing supernatural powers such as heightened agility durability, "quantum level will based reality modification" (The mortal term for magic.), ETC.

**Mortal** = a person (typically human) born without magical abilities.

**Mortalborn** = A magical being born to mortals.

**Elven Races**

**High Elf/Bosmer** Characterized by Bronze Skin & Eyes with blue sclera with Blonde or Black Hair. High elves are known for their extreme Haughtiness. Their ultimate goal is to rid the world of all traces of non-elven races.

While the bosmer have always been proud, snobbish, and arrogant they weren't always cruel and genocidal. Although many theorize no one say for certain what triggered their genocidal tendencies. However some point to the emergence of the Avariel shortly before the first elven acts of human genocide as the causal event.

No one knows the secret behind the bosmer ability to win against all odds. Although some suspect the bosmer love of unity between might and magic plays a part.

**Wood Elf/Altmer** Characterized by Peach skin with green eyes & hair. Wood Elves are known for their desire to protect the forests. Contrary to popular opinion they are willing to cut down trees however Altmeri law mandates the planting of three trees for every one cut down.

For the most of history the altmer were thought to be on the fence in regards to humans for on occasion they would disperse human villages like their bosmer cousins however unlike their haughty cousins they would always do so bloodlessly. Yet on other occasion they would take in humans for training most typically druids & rangers.

However their views on human were made clear when in 1863 Britain passed the Alkali Acts they began to slaughter any bosmer who tried to disperse human villages. Clearly stating the altmer didn't hate humans merely their tendency to damage the environment such as hunting animals to extinction or cutting down whole forests. This is why they took in the druids for they loved & protected the forests whilst the rangers felt similarly about the various animals.

**Dark Elf/Dunmer** Gray skinned with red eyes & black hair. The Dunmer where a race of elves adapted to the volcanic extremes of their native morrowwind devoted to tradition preferring to live in small tribes they went largely unnoticed being mistaken for primitives.

However it was upon the discovery of an abandoned desert camp their power was revealed for they possessed the power to summon the restless dead it was then through such communions they discovered the bosmer campaign of human genocide.

In a rare act the tribes converged to decide on a course of action. Eventually it was decided to declare war on the bosmer. However due to being primarily tribal dwellers it became clear they had no idea how to coordinate themselves in large numbers.

Thus the bosmer eventually won. The dunmer where quickly executed for high crime of siding with humans. However for reasons unknown instead of killing the dunmer children they flung them into the brutal underdark to be enslaved by the cruel creatures that live there but they eventually revolted, & enslaved their former masters and since all they knew by this point was the underdark they became known as the cruel drow.

**Drow** Coal black skin/Skin black as pitch (_**NOT BROWN. BLACK**_) with black eyes & red sclera. The Drow are known for their extreme cruelty for example a person who gives money to a beggar is flogged; a man who fails to satisfy his wife is beheaded. All they remember about the reasons for their exile to the underdark is the world is to blame. Thus they are determined to eradicate all surface life.

**Snow Elf/Nimmer** Snow white skin & hair, with blue eyes & silver Sclera. The snow elves were a race of cold dwelling elves living in what is now Greenland and other frozen parts of the world. Due to an inability to withstand temperatures a few degrees above the freezing point of water they rarely venture anywhere but the frozen north.

However during one of their rare winter excursions they happened upon a group of human refuges. Being a race of compassionate people they promptly attempted to help the bedraggled humans only to their surprise the much worse for the wear humans dropped dead from sheer terror.

It was decided by the nimmeri high council this matter would be looked into post haste. Utilizing water and remote viewing to their great horror they discover their bosmer kin were burning humans alive in their homes; Beating the men until their wives couldn't recognize them; raping women in front of their children; throwing newborn human infants to the manticores in front of their parents; skinning people alive and throwing them into a pile of manure; unleashing all manner of dark creatures upon helpless villages; and other such acts as to make even the most robust of nimmer vomit.

In a rare unanimous decision the high council decided that the high elves must pay for their atrocities. Unfortunately due to an inability to withstand temperature above the freezing point of water the bosmer eventually won and force–fed the nimmer a poisonous fungus intending to kill them however it instead blinded them and caused them to devolve into the twisted creatures they are today.

**Falmer** Transparent skin, eyes clouded over, bald, with noses that look like the where cut off. (That's what they make me think of when I play skyrim.) This is what the nimmer have become as a result of bosmer cruelty. Without sight they lost the ability to tell the various elven races apart and now dispatch all elves they encounter with the same cruelty that the bosmer dispensed on humans.

However regardless of how magical a human is they still smell distinctly different from an elf. Perhaps it is a vestigial remnant of the noble nimmer but when the falmer smell a human their behavior undergoes a change. Although they are still harsh they are never cruel and any human under their care always comes out the better for it. Plus humans under their care are given the best of food & medicines and teaching. Best by the standards of the falmer anyway. A recent archeological discovery has rewritten a portion of the history of Camelot itself for on a stone tablet is mentioned that under their care was a breton with such an extreme mystical talent that until they noticed the earthy loam human scent under the sharp tang of magic he was taken prisoner as a high elf. He eventually chose the name of merlin which in old nimmer means gifted one.

**Dwemer/Deep Elves** Grey skin, hair, & eyes. The Dwemer were a highly intelligent race of artisans and metal workers. Although the Dwemer where roughly as tall as any elven race they became known as dwarves due to an inbred offshoot which rarely reached past the waists of their tall cousins. Their preferred dwelling was underground stone cities.

Not much is known about what happen to the Dwemer. They Dwemer began to disappear in puffs of smoke at roughly the same time as the dunmer where beginning to be found slaughtered and the children thrown into the underdark. It was gradual at first then more and more frequently the Dwemer where literally vanishing in puffs of smoke. Some theorize that it was a curse for their pro-human leanings.

**Avariel/Winged Elves**

The Avariel are as varied in appearance as humans. Unlike humans Red–haired Avariel do not posses pale skin rather the opposite a red–haired Avariel will have skin colored like a permanent suntan. Whilst most do have feathery bird like wings some possess wings that resemble those found on dragons. Although any Winged Elf can have dragon wings half–bloods are three times as likely for reasons unknown. The Avariel can have wings of any color with white being the most common. Although to date only those with dragon wings possess silver wings. Unlike crude mechanical flight avariel flight is an unconscious combination of self directed telekinesis (commonly called levitation) which provides lift and directionality, wind magic for thrust

The avariel are perhaps the most unusual of all the elven races for the first was mortal born. At first the Avariel kept to their ancestors faith in the "one god" however over time their true origins where forgotten and the eventually adopted the pantheon they knew throughout most of their history.

With the abandonment of their belief in the one god of their human forebears came the dwindling of their power. Eventually all that was left was illusion magic with which they remained remarkably proficient. It is thought that the avariel where the first to discover how to create a glamour strong enough to effect physical reality.

Recent Archeological discoveries coupled with visions and folklore has caused a rediscovery of their progenitor's human origins. This discovery has naturally caused an abandonment of the pantheon of gods they knew and rediscover the teachings of the "one god" of their human ancestors. Incidentally this renewal of faith in a monotheistic entity has caused a restoration of their powers to the levels of their ancestors. This phenomenon has led some to theorize that the first of their kind was an angel incarnate. The strongest and/or most mystically gifted of the avariel all have one thing in common a belief that they _**ARE**_ human.

Recently during interrogation a bosmer captive referred to humans as "Dung–Bloods". Thus causing the elders amongst the winged ones to come to the conclusion that their human origins are what gave rise to the genocidal inclination of the bosmer people. For the bosmer must hate the fact the so called "dirty blood" found in humans gave birth to a new race possessing elven Elder–Blood.

Unlike any other cross species pairing when an avariel mates with a member of another species not only do they gain some traits from their non Winged Elf parent they are born as much an Avariel as a pure–blood this pure half–blood phenomenon has lead to Winged Elf Society drawing no distinction between pure and half bloods an attitude unknown amongst all other races.

Recent studies of the area known as the Bermuda triangle and other similar areas worldwide has lead to the discovery of Bounceback, Limited return, Misdirection, and Illusion spells all with the distinct quantum signature of the avariel a signature which is very similar to that of human magic in much the same way that human 99% genetically similar to monkeys. This discovery has lead scientists theorize that such areas are in fact hidden Winged Elf Aviaries. As a side note altmeri sightings tend to correlate to areas suspected to be hidden Avariel sanctuaries.

This proficiency with illusion spells combined with the pure half–blood phenomenon has led to a situation almost unique amongst the elven races for not only are they still around they have retained their true selves.

Although a portion of the Avariel population has always chosen to live amongst humans the recent explosion in the metahuman population has lead to a dramatic increase in this number. The meta explosion has also lead to some refusing to hid their wings with glamour's or cloaks instead they merely claim to be metahumans. Not only was this highly controversial trend uncontested by their elders it was actually encouraged the idea being that the best place to hide is in plain sight. Although the traditional policy of only telling those that can be trusted the truth has been maintained universally throughout their hiding. Historically other than spouses only certain figures where trusted amongst said figures where King Arthur and the knights of Camelot as well as the Knights Templar.

**Druid**

Although most prefer to use their power to nurture the land some do enter into battle the reasoning behind this being that why limit yourself to repairing the land when you can prevent it instead.

Druidic magic typically enhances the viability of seeds, the robustness of plants. In battle druids can call forth storms coat themselves in a layer of bark–like armor stronger than steel. The calling of wild animals to aid them in battle. Some can even call forth aid from the trees themselves. It is this love of the land that caused some to study with the altmer.

**Cleric**

Clerics are perhaps the only mystical that could be readily accepted by mortals. For the cleric is often a pious and holy man whose faith causes him to enter places other won't tread in order to tend to the unfortunate.

Clerical magics include healing, The curing of poisons, the removal of curses, and the boosting of boost party defense/ offense. While typically avoid battle whenever they can they are allowed to fight. A true cleric often trains as vigorously as in fighting styles as they do in the clerical arts. A reluctance to kill leads most to restrict themselves to blunt weapons.

Whilst clerics can use mage spells they tend to be at 25% the strength of a mage casting the same spell. The Except for a necros the same also applies to for mages attempting to cast clerical spells.

**Mages**

A mage (sometimes known as a wizard) uses attack magics fire balls, lightning bolts etc. Mages are commonly found on the lines of any army. Mages are divided into six classes based on the elements. In addition to manipulating their own element to their advantage in battle each also takes on the characteristics of their element. Elements which consist of Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Metal, and lightning. Furthermore a staff is a required magical focus. A mage without a staff will be limited to only the most basic of spells.

As a side note although not strictly necessary mages tend to shape their staves appearance to resemble their respective elements. Their reason for this is thought to be either vanity an attempt to intimidate or a combination of both. Staves shaped to resemble an element tend to follow the alliances of the elements they resemble in much the same way as a mage.

Earth mages are known as geomancers and are tough and stubborn like the earth.

Wind mages tend to be agile in both mind and body like the wind.

Fire mages or pyromancers as they are commonly known tend to recover quickly and thus are hard to stop in a fight. As a side note common folklore amongst the supernatural races states that popcorn was discovered when a drunken pyromancer for reason unknown decided to lob a fireball into a corn field.

Water mages or Auqamancers as most wish to be called are flexible and strong like the water.

Metal mages or metallurgists tend to avoid fighting altogether instead they prefer to uses their magics in the field of blacksmithing. Thus the beast of metallic weapons and armor are always obtained from metallurgists.

Lightning mages or electromances as they have begun to call themselves of late tend to find themselves adapt at creating new kinds of mystical gadgets. Thus they rarely venture outside of laboratories.

**Necromage**

Necromages are perhaps the most misunderstood of the magical races for despite popular opinion necromages rarely raise the dead and then only if absolutely necessary. Instead necromages tend to lay the wandering dead to rest. Necromages possess a number of unique abilities which consist of the ability to summon wall consisting of bone as hard as steel, Coat themselves in a layer of armor consisting of said steel hard bone, and absorb their foes life energy. As well as the ability to use clerical magic with the skill of a cleric.

However on occasion a necromage will turn evil. When that happens they become known as a necromancer. A necromage will on occasion "resist" the touch of death to become an undead creature known as a lich. Although it can happen by accident it is largely the result of careful planning.

The staff of a necromage/lich tends to be ebony or some other dark material topped with a jewel magically carved to resemble a skull. This carving is usually done by a metallurgist.

**Lich**

A lich is a result of a necromage who manages to resist "Death's Call". Count Dracula was a necromage turned lich who later stopped the crumbling of his flesh by embracing vampirism. Although benevolence is somewhat common in a newly deceased lich the press of unlimited centuries of unlife tends to cause all sorts of mental disorders frequently megalomania. Although a newly deceased lich will still look like they did in life their flesh will slowly crumble into dust until all that is left is their bones. Along with necromancers liches are the favored targets of necromages. It is unknown how a necromancer/Lich raises the dead to unlife rather than full blown living status. It is known that once animated Speed spells are used to get them to "Shamble" faster. Intelligence spells for cunning and some intelligence. Plus if they manage to capture the soul of a mage they can make a sort of demi–lich commonly used as generals for their troops for although mage soul needs no spells to gain intelligence after animation they are still given such spells to boost intelligence. It should be noted that a body will become unstable if the following conditions are not met.

The soul must be the one that used it in life.

If the body housed a magic user in life the soul must be a magic user.

If the soul is a magic user it must be one that is of the same class as the one housed in it in life.

If the souls and bodies of identical twins are in the possession of an animator of the dead. The souls must be placed in their own bodies as they are not interchangeable.

**Ranger**

Rangers tend to prefer bows & crossbows amongst their repertoire of magics are spell to enhance accuracy, speed, create arrows from pure magic (A popular spell during shortages of bolt & arrows), causing burst damage in accordance with the elements. (Popular opinion to the contrary ice is the result of using fire to draw the heat out of the target thus causing a freezing effect for ice _**IS NOT**_ an element.) The greatest of ranger would often combine Magic made arrow with a burst effect for magic made burst effects. A skill which made encounters with the undead easier.

Ranger are also known for their love of wildlife which is why not only where druids & rangers allies for both had a similar if different love of nature but also lead to studies with the altmeri.

**Sorcerer**

Rather than begin a type of magic user a sorcerer simply refers to one who needs no incantation to work magic. Also being a sorcerer would mean a mage would not require the use of a staff. One who is a sorcerer is commonly called Sorcerous. The sorcerer is a greatly misunderstood type of magical being. The cause of said misunderstanding is the fact the when turning a mortal into a magic user said mortal is always made sorcerous thus the connection to evil. A magic user who would probably be misunderstood by both mortals and the bulk of magic users alike would be a sorcerous necro–paladin. For both mortals and magic users alike tend to misunderstand what it truly means to be a necromage and a paladin (A.K.A A child of Zakarrum.) and thus are thought to be contradictory in terms when in fact they are the closest of all the magical races. So much so that some amongst their respective numbers think the necromage to be an off shoot of the paladin. If this were to be found to be true what could it tell us about mages in general let alone clerics?


	6. Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own any borrowed places characters concepts, or corporation mentioned herein. Including but not limited to Snow White, The titans, Diablo 2, The Elder scrolls.**

_**My Titanverse Background Facts Magic**_

Author's Note: This is part six of the foundation document for the fanfic I'm working on. It's currently in the planning stages right now. I don't own any borrowed character or concepts. (Yes I'm an Elder Scrolls fan.)

_**WARNING THERE WILL BE LIBERAL CHRISTAIN ELEMENTS.**_

P.S. I only speak English. So blame all translation errors on google. Warning this is rather lengthy.

**Vocabulary**

**Dragonknight** one who is "balanced on the middle road" yet their might/magic develops at the rate of a purist.

**Psychosomatic** something which exists only in the mind.

**Mana** The basic unit of energy needed to work magic. Note mana is found on a separate energy spectrum than the electro

**Magic** the use of mana to bend reality to one's will.

**Scimysticism** the study of magic with a scientific eye.

**Ritual** A combination of spells requiring a specific order. Often requiring exact timing.

**Path to Power**

**Path of Might** those who follow this path tend to be strong, fast, and agile, yet dumb and slow to adapt. Those who follow this path tend to have little to no resistance to magic. Those on this path are commonly known as brutes.

**Path of Magic** those who follow this path tend to be smart and highly adaptable, yet physically frail. Those who follow this path by necessity stick to the rear as they tend to be extremely frail. Those on this path are commonly called Mages.

Further complicating matters is a subdivision in the path of magic. With some favoring the left hand or way of power & some favoring the right hand or way of control. With few finding the middle road or way of balance.

**Way of power **Those who follow this road tend to find their magic resistant to interference with a small "Mana pool".

**Way of control** Those who follow this road tend to find their magic prone to interference with a large "Mana pool".

**Way of balance **Those who follow this path tend to have the resistance to interference of the way of power with the "mana pool" of the way of control.

**Path of balance** those who follow this path tend to find their skill in both might and magic develops at 50% of the rate of a so called "purist". Yet for rarely lose to anyone who is not "balanced". It is thought that the reason for this is a high resistance to magic as seen in a mage as well as the ability to withstand a lot of "punishment" as seen in brutes. To be on the path of balance one need not necessarily follow the way of balance or middle road.

_**Basic Elementalism**_

Magic is divided into six elements Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Metal, and lightning. All spells are in one or more of these elements. Clerical and Mage spell having the same basis has lead most to believe that the division between the two is purely psychosomatic in nature.

**Earth** is the element of renewal and abundance. Thus its magics deal chiefly with the Healing as well as the boosting of the targets stats such as maximum health, elemental resistance, etc.

**Wind** is the element of the mind and agility. Thus its magics tend to deal with the disembodied dead as well as the boosting of the targets coordination.

**Fire** is element of Regeneration and Mana. Thus its magics tend to deal with the speed with which one Heals/Recovers Mystical Energies. A touch of fire can also be used amongst other things can shorten the time headed for Healing, Curative, and Curse removal spells. As well as increase the duration spells such as poison for example. As well as increase the potency of absorption spells.

**Water **is the element of Strength and purification. Thus it magics tend to deal with the curing of poisons, the removal of curses as well as the boosting of the target's strength.

**Metal** is the element of Durability and Damage. Thus its magics tend to deal with defense and damage dealt.

**Lightning** is the element of Speed and life. Thus its magic tends to deal with speed and the giving of life to that which has none.

_**Advanced Elementalism**_

There are spells that are the result of the coordination of two or more elements. Listed below are a few.

**Absorption** spells are the result of the intermingling of earth and wind. (Wind moves earth.)

**Ice** spells are the result of using fire to draw the heat out of water causing a freezing effect. (Despite what some insist ice is not an element.

**Remote viewing** is the result of the mixing of wind and water.

**Flight** when the result of magic flight is a complex combo of spells. Self–Directed telekinesis (commonly called levitation) wind and lightning. (Mind lifts and points body. Wind moves body. Lightning grants speed.)

**Resurrection** rituals are the result of the combination of all the elements. The means the follower of the "one god" use to resurrect the dead are currently unknown. According to all the known laws of magic saying the phrase "Wake up child" Should not restore life to the dead.

It should be known that this ritual was rediscovered after a riser turn to the good fight good fight got involved with scimysticism. Said riser also discovered that if each step is done by a different mage with an affinity for the needed element the efficiency of the ritual is increased dramatically as well as reducing the chances of vampirism Recently using these guidelines a resurrection had the unintended result of turning a human into a High Elf. Some suspect that something similar must have happened once before creating the avariel. If this is true it must have somehow become woven into the very essence of their being or what we now cal DNA as this would explain the pure half–blood phenomenon.

**Step 1.** One invokes the power of the wind to call the soul back from the dead. Although this step commonly has no effect on a golem a new soul is sometimes created. Some insist that this means heaven has blesses this ritual.

**Step 2.** Once the soul has returned one invokes lightning to grant the spark of life thus binding the soul to the body or in the case of a golem a set of instructions. If a new soul was created the first step it will override the instructions of the golem controller. Although said will still be present in the subjects mind they just won't have to follow them.

It should be known that is was discovered that a soul could be bound to the will of a controller by implanting a set of instructions as is done with a golem. It is currently unknown why newly created souls are able to ignore said instructions. Although the followers of the "one god" insist that this is because they have just come fresh from god's hands in heaven.

**Step 3.** One invokes earth magic to boost the amount of life force available to the person. If wishing to make revive the subject as a mage one must also invoke the power of fire. Earth magic is still used to grant an abundance of mystical power.

**Step 4.** One invokes fire to give the person the ability to replenish their Health/Mana. The stronger the invocation the quicker the replenishment.

**Step 5.** One again invokes the wind this time to grant the soul the gift of movement. If done right the person can not only walk about physically but astrally as well thus giving the ability to have out of body experiences. It is at this point that a carefully worded incantation will grant telepathy and/or mental barriers.

**Step 6.** One invokes the power of water to grant strength and the ability to fight of poisons and disease. The Stronger the invocation the stronger the immune system. An invocation of extreme strength or careful wording will even grant the subject a natural resistance to curses. Some say that if a mage manages an extremely strong invocation that is carefully worded the subject will become immune to curses. This however has yet to be proven.

**Step 7.** One invokes the power of metal to grant a strong constitution. If carefully worded this incantation will even grant the subject the ability to extend and retract their fingernails for uses as claws the strength of which depends on the strength of the incantation.

**Step 8.** One invokes the power of lightning to grant speed of movement. Most mortals have the weakest of affinities for this element. Super speeders such as the flash and superman are thought to have an extreme affinity for this element.

**Step 9.** One invokes the mind aspect of wind and the purification aspect of water simultaneously whilst using the phrase the form the spirit desires or in the case of a golem the schematics of the desired form. The causes the body to regenerate to the desired form. Although few are strong enough to restore a body that has decayed to bones or even dust. If need be science can create a body using nanotechnology. (In recent years this has been abused to create sex toys for the rich.) It theorized that the skipping of this step is how necromancers create zombies, liches, and other undead creatures. It is unknown how on occasion this ritual results in the subject becoming a vampire however the subject is not necessarily damned as all the rules that apply to one who turns as a result of infection apply to one who turns as a result of resurrection.

If steps 3 through 8 are done within seconds of the binding of the soul/Instructions to the body the effect will be permanent. Few can do this alone this is why in legend a resurrection was done with several mages or one called on ones gods for assistance. Those who followed "Evil" gods tended to see their subject on occasion resurrect as a vampire or other dark creature sometimes even a demon. "Evil" gods also tended to write "Termination Clauses" into the resurrected subject in case of betrayal and the only known cases of said clause being overwritten was by another deity particularly the "one god" of the Jewish and Christian faiths. Those who followed "Good" gods where the only ones who on occasion saw the subject resurrected as a totemic or an Animorphic druid werewolf. (Balverines where the exclusive result of the intervention of "Evil" gods. Said balverine could still break their chains so to speak and become an animorphic werewolf although this "breaking of the chains" tended to invoke a "Termination Clause" written into the revived subject unless of course a "benevolent" deity intervened. It should be known that since King Arthur inducted a werewolf known by the name marrok to the Knight of Camelot no termination clause has ever been able to kill a balverine who "Breaks their chains" just cause temporary but extreme pain.

In Recent Years it has been discovered that by performing step 9 along with steps 3 through 8 the subject gains an immunity to the ageing process. The rich have of course discovered that by using this find they can give themselves eternal youth. They just need to find eleven mages who are willing to kill and subsequently resurrect them.


End file.
